


sleepless nights

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, implied/referenced PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex can't sleep so he and Michael share some cake.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 23
Kudos: 113





	sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winged_Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Fool/gifts).



> happy birthday ariqa! sorry it's late i'm banking on timezones for it to not be _that_ late

“Don’t wake up.”

“Then why did you  _ talk?” _

“Shhh, sleep.”

Michael’s eyebrows attempted to pull together in his irritation as his bed adjusted to the lack of Alex’s bodyweight, but his hand just rested over his face in a failed attempt at soothing him back to sleep. Michael reached up to gently pull his hand away and was immediately aware of how dark it was.

“Where are you going?” Michael asked.

Alex stared at him in the dark of the room, only lit up by the little plug-in nightlight that was there specifically to prevent them from running into things whenever they got up in the middle of the night. Tonight, though, it just made Alex look like he was a decade younger.

“Can’t sleep.”

Michael slowly propped himself up onto his elbows. “Did you take your pills? Or we could just put something on the tv, just come back to bed.”

“But,” Alex said slowly, “There’s cake in the fridge.” Michael huffed a laugh and sat up a bit more, rubbing his eyes.

“Is it just cake on your mind or is there something else?” Michael asked. Alex took long enough to answer that Michael understood that there  _ was  _ something else, but he didn’t want to talk about it. Which was fair enough. Michael had more than his fair share of nights where he had things keeping him awake. “Okay, let’s go get some cake.”

“No, sleep.”

“So you just want all the cake to yourself?” Michael accused playfully. A soft smile found Alex’s face and he shook his head.

“I  _ guess  _ I could share.”

“Alright, c’mon.”

Michael rubbed his eyes as he climbed out of bed, trying to wake himself up as he followed Alex at a leisurely pace. He hadn’t tried to put his prosthetic on, instead going for his crutches, so that was a good sign. He  _ was  _ planning on trying to sleep again.

Alex opened the fridge and pulled out the slice of chantilly cake that Isobel had gotten. It was quite possibly the best and most expensive cake Michael had ever put in his mouth and he never wanted to go back.

“You’re tired,” Alex said as he pulled out two forks. Michael yawned into the crook of his elbow and shrugged.

“You’ve stayed up with me when I couldn’t sleep,” he said simply. Alex shrugged and stabbed the cake carefully.

“Yeah, but‒”

“Alex,” Michael said, moving to take his own forkful of cake, “I love you, so let me be nice to you, okay?”

His smile was faint, but it was there and that was all that really mattered at the end of the day. Michael took a bite and kept his eyes on him as he took a bite.

“Why is this better in the middle of the night?” Alex asked, sighing happily as he leaned against the counter. Michael shrugged.

“Magic, probably.”

“You’re probably right.”

They ate in relative silence after that, nothing but the sound of breathing and the fork against the plate. It was soothing, almost, and Michael wondered if he and Alex should be spending time together in the middle of the night more often.

That thought was ruined, however, when he realized his head was succumbing to gravity a little more each second. Alex touched his finger to his jaw, catching his attention.

"Go to bed, I'll be there in a minute," Alex said. Michael shook his head, reaching out for the cake that was nearly gone. He held the second to last forkful out to Alex who smiled even if it was a little frustrated.

Michael watched him take the bite he was being offered, tired eyes unable to move away from him. He was gorgeous. It seemed to only get more and more obvious every day they spent together. He always found staring at the same thing for too long would make him start noticing flaws, but Alex seemed to be the exception. Which, honestly, was fair enough.

When Michael blinked, his eyes were a little bit harder to open than he remembered. Alex took advantage of his struggles, however, and smeared a bit of icing on his lips. It gave him the strength he needed to open his eyes and look at Alex who had that fond look on his face that seemed to show up more the longer they were together.

“You got something on your lips,” Alex said.

“Mm,” Michael hummed, “I can’t reach it. Do it for me?”

“Can’t reach it,” Alex chuckled, shaking his head slightly before he leaned forward and easily kissed the icing off his lips. Michael loved him so much. Almost too much if that was even a thing.

“Thanks,” Michael sighed softly as he pulled away. Alex hummed and nudged his nose against Michael’s. They stayed there for a moment before he spoke. “You wanna talk about it or no?”

Alex breathed slow, his hand reaching out to grab Michael’s bicep lightly to ground himself. Michael put his hand on his wrist in response and rubbed small circles into his skin.

“The closet door wasn’t closed all the way and when the A/C kicked on, it closed it and it made me paranoid,” Alex filled in slowly, “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. Are you okay now?” Michael asked, using his other hand to rub his side, “Your pulse feels steady.”

“I’m okay now,” Alex promised. Michael nodded and tilted his head up for another kiss which Alex met easily. “I might be able to go back to sleep.”

“Okay, then let’s try.”

They put their forks and the plate in the sink to be dealt with in the morning before heading back to their bedroom. Michael yawned obnoxiously even to himself as he checked to make sure all the doors were closed completely before throwing himself into bed, his face hitting the freshly cool pillow and instantly threatening to pull him into unconsciousness.

Alex got into bed and scooted close, welcoming Michael’s arm around him. Michael shoved his face into Alex’s shoulder and it was barely seconds before his mind started to drift even as he tried to stay awake. Eventually, he gave in and let himself drift off to the comfort of Alex’s skin.

And the last thing he heard for the night was Alex’s voice.

“Thank you for waking up with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
